Talk:That Sinking Feeling
Screenshots There is a (rather humerous) screenshot of this episode that can be found in the disneynet website. I'd upload it, but you need an account to download it. —Autumnsoul 02:44, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :Yes, unfortunately. Is the image super small? If so, just link to the page in stead. The Flash {talk} 02:55, 13 June 2009 (UTC) It is small but it would be nice for some thata screenshot is present.—Autumnsoul 03:27, 13 June 2009 (UTC) What do I do in order to get an account to download the images? 03:26, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah, by the way there were two romanticesque images of Isabella and Phineas, if I may alowed to think allowed to think outloud (no pun intended) which episode do youthink these are in? (I am new to the wiki so I am abosutely clueless)—Autumnsoul 03:35, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :I have seen them. It'd be easier to just link to the site. It's already linked on this page. The Flash {talk} 03:41, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Last Name? Baljeet's last name is Patel, correct? And he tries to woo over Mishti. But when he's in the bathroom and Mishti arrives, doesn't his mother say, "Baljeet! The Patels are here!"? Is anyone else disturbed by this? ~ user:Invisibool :Nope. Phin68 talk to Phin68 20:58, 18 July 2009 (UTC) ::I'm pretty sure Patel is an extremely common last name in India.IamThePlatypus 20:59, 18 July 2009 (UTC) ::: Okay, thanks. I was kinda weirded out there for a second... ~ user:Invisibool ::::It's also possible it was just similar to Patel, like "Batel" The Flash {talk} 21:17, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Didn't sound like Patel to me...? felinoel ~ (Talk) 01:54, 20 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Patel is a very, very common Indian last name. It also disturbs me that their last names are the same. --Kittyfire 22:45, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Dan Povenmire has confirmed that Baljeet's last name is Rai. Black Spiderman 03:14, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Too young line What does that qoute have to do with being too young? --Platypuslover11 20:58, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :A "Too Young" line is a running gag in the series, as you probably know, that is sometimes not about being too young - sometimes, like in this case, it's just someone stating a variation of "Yes, yes I am," Phineas' usual response to the question. Also, welcome to the wiki. The Flash {talk} 21:16, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::It is being not something involving questioning someone's age quite often recently, maybe we should change the name of it... felinoel ~ (Talk) 02:42, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Watching and Waiting I think I heard Watching and Waiting when Baljeet asks Mishti if she likes the weather. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 02:36, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :I heard that one as well in the episode. It was also briefly heard on Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story) as well. Isabella and Lego Liker 03:03, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :I heard it too. Oh, and it's now Watchin' and Waitin'.CandaceFan 03:18, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think that was "Don't Even Blink". You are right about the clock tick-tocking that was heard in that song, but I'm pretty sure the actual music was different. Good catch though. Memorable quotes Linda asks Candace if she is feeding the geese again. This is a typical funny Linda line. I don't know what is added to it by including the conversation between Linda and Lawrence. That conversation is only funny as a running gag in combination with the previous telephone call. If there is some reason for the Linda/Lawrence part to be included, there needs to be a bit more stage direction so that the reader can get the joke, such as it is. Or, the non-funny part could be yanked. Buggum | (Talk) 09:26, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Classical music piece I've heard that classical music piece played during the romantic dinner practically everywhere. Does anyone know what it is? - Jasonbres (talk) 22:45, April 23, 2013 (UTC) :I found it thanks to Musicpedia. It's the overture to the Marriage of Figaro. - Jasonbres (talk) 17:43, May 16, 2013 (UTC)